


An Epilogue

by AngelOfImpala221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, My interpretation, Open ended, Post-Canon Fix-It, Wings, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: Hi so I know there is a flux of Fix-it ficus going on in the Fnadom. I just wanted to share my interpretation, but of course you can ignore mine. I am sorry if I missed anyone but I tried to incorporate everyone and make a really fluffy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Reunion

Dean was surprised when he saw Baby appear instead of what he wanted. But he guessed it was good because he met with his mom and dad, Pamela, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Adam, Kate, Charlie, Missouri, his grandfather Henry (he never tried to go out of his way to check on Samuel but met with Deanna, a badass if he might add, when he went to meet his parents.) 

He was surprised to meet Benny, Tessa and Lenore in Heaven. They themselves weren’t sure how they were in Heaven but they weren’t going to question it. Dean was happy, finding everyone and talking to everyone during his ride. Time went by quickly yet slowly in Heaven. He was having a good time, but was still surprised that Baby was the one that popped up instead of what he truly desired at that moment.

-x-

“I really think everyone likes the changes we made Cas.” Jack beamed brightly turning to his father - which Grandma Amara chuckled at because it was weird for her that an Angel was a dad to God, which Jack quite frankly couldn’t understand why it was weird.

“The changes you made, Jack.” Cas smiled. “You brought in the idea of harmony. Heaven for the good, Hell for redemption, Purgatory for ones lost beyond redemption, and Empty for angels and demons who cannot be redeemed.”

“But you helped.” Jack highlighted. Before he could say more, he sensed a change in Castiel’s demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not of import- ugh!” Cas doubled over in pain.

“Cas?!” Jack exclaimed worriedly. He placed his hand Cas and realized what was happening. “Oh… why are you fighting it? Why are you not leaving to meet Dean?”

“Send him Baby.” Cas said, instead of answering. 

“I am sorry Castiel. I have to allow everyone have what they desire and Dean-”

“Now!” Cas yelled getting Jack to flinch and accidentally send Baby to Dean. 

“I guess I sent Baby.” Jack said uncertainly.

Cas stood up, his stoic mask on. “Good that will distract him for a while.”

“Did something happen when you met him in Heaven?” Jack asked. True he was God now, but he wanted Heaven to be an extended life for everyone. Therefore, he didn’t have an eye on what everyone was doing in Heaven. Right now, looking at his father’s hesitance, Jack realized. “You haven’t met with Dean yet? I told you he is in Heaven now!”

“Something happened in Earth, Jack.” Cas said. “And you might say I need some time before I meet with him.”

Jack tilted his head in confusion before pressing his fingers on Cas’ head. 

** _“I love you… Goodbye Dean.”_ **

“Oh my! Cas! Isn’t this good news?” Jack smiled. 

Cas gave a forced smiled before shaking his head no. “Let me know what you have decided to do with the Garden of Eden. I will make changes accordingly.” And with that he disappeared, leaving Jack to stand in confusion.

“Jack?” Jack turned to find his mom looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Where’s Castiel going?”

“I don’t know… I am confused myself.” Jack confessed and shared what happened.

“Oh honey.” Kelly chuckled a bit. “I think Castiel is embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

“Yes embarrassed.” A familiar voice repeated.

“What do you mean Grandma?” Jack asked.

“It’s Amara.” She flinched before saying. “Castiel confessed in confidence. In the idea that after he said those 3 words, he would be dead, and not meet with Dean’s wrath.”

“But Dean’s not angry.” Jack answered, even more confused.

“You know that darling,” Kelly smiled, “but Castiel doesn’t. He still thinks Dean is someone unattainable and his love is unrequited.”

“Oh…” Jack frowned in contemplation. “Do I do something?”

“No.” Amara answered. “Can you smell that?” She asked.

More than smelling, Jack heard. The familiar rumble of the Impala. Jack smiled happily and opened the door to find Sam and Dean, the latter with his fist raised on the door, about to knock.

“Sam! Dean!” Jack beamed and got up to hug them.

“Hey Jack!” Sam smiled as he hugged him. Dean fiddled a bit but went in to hug Kelly and Amara and talked with them. Jack was a little saddened that Dean didn’t hug him nor acknowledge him.

“Hey Jack?” Dean called. Maybe Jack spoke too soon? “Can I talk to you? Alone?” 

Jack beamed an got up nodding, ushering Dean to the backyard. “What is up Dean?” Jack said with his wave ™.

Dean chuckled at the attempt of colloquialism. “Hey… son.” Dean smiled unsurely, but relaxed Jack’s smile brightened at the term. “I wanted to say I am sorry.”

That got Jack to frown in confusion. “Sorry?”

“That day, when the Empty came, I said you weren’t family.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. “I— I don’t know why but I was so angry-”

“Dean.” Jack stopped him. “When you said that, that wasn’t you.”

“Excuse me?” It was Dean’s turn to frown.

“When I became God, things were made clear to me.” Jack said. “All that anger… it was out of compassion. And when you said I wasn’t family, it wasn’t you talking, it was Chuck.”

“So you are telling me what I felt all my life was Chuck?” Dean asked frowning.

“No. Only when we started defying him did he start meddling with us.” Jack said. “Your story was not controlled until you he killed me the first time. From then on, he tried to manipulate yours and Sam’s mind, trying to make the story work his way.”

“Huh… Why late in the story and not since the beginning?” Dean wondered out loud.

“Chuck was writing a story. He thought whatever he did, his initial finale would not change. When the apocalypse was averted the first time, he didn’t panic. His pompous brain believed - no KNEW - one way or another, he was going to get the ending he wanted. But he didn’t.”

“So he thought we were his bitches but when he realized we weren’t he started messing shut up?”

“Yes.” Jack said. “He kept bringing back Cas because since the beginning he knew Cas would not adhere to his story, and it hurt his ego. He brought him back every time, trying to make him fall into his story, but Cas had free will. He was our free will.” Jack smiled and turned to find Dean smiling fondly too. 

“That dorky, little guy did everything huh?”

“He did because he met you… and Sam, and me, and all of humanity.” Jack said. “But mainly you.” He highlighted, then frowned when Dean’s cheek became red. Was he getting a cold? “Let’s go inside?”

“Yeah.” Dean squeaked before clearing his throat and repeating. “Yeah.”

When they went in, Dean saw Sam sitting rigidly while Amara and Kelly were flushed with amusement.

“What’s going on here?” Dean asked.

Sam snapped his head towards Dean, his eyes filled with mortification. “Dean we have a problem.”

Dean would have taken Sam seriously if it weren’t for Amare and Kelly failing to stop their laughing. Before Dean could comment, Sam dragged him outside.

“What’s the matter Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Dean we are in Heaven.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Well that’s an astute observation.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Sam said hysterically before rubbing his face. “Jack has made changes such that not only humans but anyone worth being good can come to Heaven.”

“That’s why Benny, Lenore and Tessa were here… huh.”

“Yes! No, wait what? They are here?” Sam asked then shook his head. “Not the point. Do you know what that means?”

“What? Jack did good?” Dean said, mirth in his eyes as he saw Sam struggling.

“No! I mean yes Jack did good but not what I am talking about!” Sam took a deep breath and said. “Everyone we know is here. Everyone who died.” Dean still looked at Sam like he was a naked guy at the rave. “Ugh! All my 37 dead girlfriends and wife are here!” Sam yelled.

Dean stood straight and looked at Sam, and saw genuine fear in his eyes. And that was enough to get him to start laughing.

“This is serious, Dean!” Sam exclaimed petulantly.

“Dude really?” Dean asked through wheezes. “You are scared of your girlfriends?”

“You don’t understand! There is a club called ‘I fucked Sam Winchester and died’!” Sam exclaimed getting Dean to laugh even more. “Dean this isn’t funny!”

“You are right.” Dean straightened and cleared his throat. “This is hilarious!” Dean said before doubling over in laughter as Sam bitch faced.

Jack, Amara, and Kelly were watching Sam and Dean, their source of entertainment at the moment, when Jack said. “I am calling him.”

-x-

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Jimmy!” Amelia yelled. “But seriously what the fuck Castiel?”

Ever since Castiel came to Heaven, Jimmy Novak and Amelia Novak had accepted him into their small home, knowing what Cas had done for Claire on Earth. Jack had started a new policy that Angels and Demons didn’t need vessels to roam on Earth, rather can manifest a body for themselves. Cas, already comfortable in Jimmy’s body, formed a twin body for himself to manifest at anytime.

Jimmy reminded him of Gabriel. True Jimmy was a devout man but he was a prankster, a big brother (though being the only child), but not a candy-lover. Jack wasn’t able to resurrect the dead angels, except for Cas. Jack had made a deal with the empty that if the Empty let Cas, Jack would help Empty to sleep. Additionally, Jack had assigned Angels tasks. Cupids, Guardians, Warriors, Regulators, and more. Regulating Angels where in charge of who went where. Of course the final decision was made by Jack, but as a basic decision, the Angels made the decision. Thus Jack had reassured the Empty that the Angels and Demons that came to Empty would not be a nuisance like Cas had been, if the Empty allowed Cas leave.

Right now, Cas was in the Novak’s residence, whose TV reeled what Claire was doing at the moment on Earth - a vampire hunt FYI- when Cas confessed why he was really there.

“Dude, you are an Angel! Not a 13 year old, pimple faced teenager, embarrassed to see their crush.” Jimmy said. 

“You speak from experience?” Castiel shot back, knowing that’s how Amelia and Jimmy met.

“You know it Cassie!” Jimmy winked, kissing Amelia’s cheek messily, who chuckled.

“Well _Jimbo_ ,” Cas emphasized, a retort for whenever Jimmy called him Cassie, “it’s different.”

“Right. Right. You confessed your love and went to super hell for being horny. Totally different.” Jimmy said, getting a smack on his arm from Amelia.

“Ignore him Cas.” Amelia said. “But I do not get why you are embarrassed to meet Dean.”

“I am not embarrassed!” Castiel said petulantly, getting a snicker from Jimmy. “Okay fine! I am embarrassed. And a little scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Amelia asked.

“I confessed my love to Dean and I don’t know. I just don’t know how he would react.” Cas shared.

“Well now is a better time than ever to find out Cassie!” Jimmy said. “Worst case scenario, he is not gonna reciprocate your feeling. And you can just lie saying you meant it platonically and romantically and come cry to me, your favorite Novak.”

“Claire’s my favorite Novak.” Castiel replied dryly.

“Well I’m your favorite, right Baby?” Jimmy asked Amelia who just shrugged, getting a dramatic gasp from Jimmy. 

Before Jimmy could go on a soliloquy on how hurt he was, he saw Cas was shifting uncomfortably. “What’s wrong?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel opened his mouth, only to vanish into thin air.

-x-

Sam and Dean startled when a crash was heard inside the house. They turned to find a really confused Cas sitting (or haphazardly dropped) next to a beaming Jack on the sofa.

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed, running in to hug him while Dean stared at his angel, all intact and not covered in black goo. 

Sam released Cas just as Dean entered the house. Cas stiffened as Dean approached him. “Hello Dean.” Cas said out of habit, and before he knew it, he was being swooped off the ground by two strong arms around his waist.

“Good to have you back Sunshine.” He heard Dean whisper into his neck, the warm breath tickling and eliciting a weird feeling in his gut.

Dean put his angel back on ground before realizing what he had just done, feeling a blush developing on his face.

“Sam, mom, Amara! I want to show you the garden!” Jack smiled innocently as he ushered the 3 out to the backyard. Usually Amara and Jack would be one but for this moment, Amara wanted to see from her own eyes.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said fiddling with his sleeve.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said stoically, mentally panicking and making up different ways this scenario would work.

“Um… hey…. Cas.” Dean repeated weakly, mentally facepalming. “Okay look-”

“We don’t have to-” Cas started but stopped when Dean placed a finger on Cas’ lips, silencing him.

Dean removed his finger quickly, blushing hard as he realized what he just did. “Ahem. Um so.. I didn’t have time. After you— I couldn’t-”

“It’s okay Dean.”

“No it’s not.” Dean replied quickly, shaking his head. “And I want to say. I want to say the first time I knew. When I cried to you in the hospital. And when I lost you again and again. And Purgatory! Both times — Purgatory, I lost you. And Jack’s birth — I wouldn’t give up.” Dean knew he wasn’t making much sense with his fragmented sentences but at the moment, that’s all he could come up with. “I asked - prayed - Chuck to give me back. I — look man, I just — I need you to hear me-”

“I hear you Dean. I always do.”

“You don’t Cas!” Dean exclaimed before clearing his throat. “You clearly didn’t in Purgatory. You said you heard my prayer but you didn’t… listen.” 

Cas suddenly realized what Dean was trying to say. He wasn’t just apologizing then, he was saying something more. The same way he was trying to say something when Cas was under Naomi’s influence.

“So — ahem — I have to say it.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I said it to Sam before… and now-”

“Don’t.” Cas interrupted.

Dean snapped his head up looking at Cas in confusion and slight hurt. “What?”

“I said don’t.” Cas said steeping closer to Dean. “I understand. I hear you… see you… feel you Dean.”

“Cas, no. If you did then-”

“But I do now Dean.” Cas said, slipping his hand into Dean’s and interlinking their fingers. “Now I do.” He said earnestly, looking into those green orbs.

“Really?” Dean asked, gripping Cas’ hand tightly, still unsure.

Cas took a deep breath to gain some confidence before leaning in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Yes really.” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear before pulling back.

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes being his main fascination, then his lips becoming his interest. Dean once again swooped Cas off the ground, smiling at the small Yelp Cas gave out, and kissed the living lights out of Cas. The two ignored the whooping and cat calls coming from the backyard. Dean couldn’t help but open his eyes slightly to find not only his brother, Jack, and Amara, but everyone they knew standing and cheering them on. 

Cas broke the kiss and looked at Dean with a blissful smile on his swollen lips. “That was good.”

Dean wanted to tease, ask Cas why only good but was distracted by two fluffy black masses. “I can see your wings.” Dean said, placing Cas back on the ground.

“You do?” Cas asked surprised.

“Am I not supposed to?” Dean asked confused as he slid his hands into Cas’ wings.

Cas gasped and jerked forward shivering. “O-Only few with a special bond can see.” Cas answered.

“Well we do share a profound bond.” Dean echoed Cas from all those years ago, tugging his wings and getting a sinful moan from Cas. “I mourned for you.” The words escaped Dean’s mouth before he knew it. “I sat there, crying. Not knowing what I would do without you.”

“You did?” Cas asked with soft eyes.

“I found a dog. Tan like your trench coat. Named him Miracle… Angel… Miracle.” Dean shrugged.

Cas smiled softly, kissing the corner of Dean’s lips gently. “So what now?” Cas asked looking at Dean.

Dean looked behind Cas to see his family, the one that extended beyond blood, then looked back at Cas and smiled. “We make it up as we go.”


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was just made from the scraps CW gave us, and I hope y’all enjoyed it 😊

“Rowena was the one who pitched the redemption idea.” Jack said. “She wanted everyone to get the redemption she got from being a witch to the Queen of Hell.”

“Oh?” Sam smiled as he carved the Turkey. “And this idea of Purgatory and Empty?”

“That was Cas’!” Jack beamed happily. 

“And yours Jack.” Cas gently reprimanded.

“Don’t be so modest Castiel.” Kelly chided. “We all know most of the changes were made with your help. Jack was just a power source. Right honey?” Kelly ruffled Jack’s hair, smiling softly as he nodded.

“It’s different from the time I was in Heaven before.” Mary said. “Better.”

“Well I see a lot of differences in Hell too.” Bobby said and John agreed. 

“What about different universes?” Dean asked, his words muffled beneath the whole apple pie in his mouth.

“Ah…” Charlie sighed. “We all became one. And our most well known universe is what we follow.” She said. “One of my Charlie had a Kate and another recently lost a Stevie, but we all are one and we are dating are dating a fairy.”

Dean choked on his pie before asking, “Small, naked woman?”

“No! Gilda!” Charlie exclaimed as if it was obvious.

“I am single, in every universe,” Kevin said, “but I found Channing, and she is different; maybe from a different universe. We are dating, don’t know where it’s going to end.”

“What about you Adam?” Linda asked as she passed potatoes around the table.

Adam colored a bit which got the crowd to ooh and aah. “Who is it?” Kate, his mom asked.

“There is this angel-”

“An angel?” Jo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes… it’s not official yet so I’m not going to share.” He said quickly before stuffing his mouth with Turkey.

“What about you Jo?” Kate asked. “Anyone?”

“Just me and my knife collection.” Jo smiled but Dean knew she was hiding something, but knowing Ellen’s wrath, he didn’t want to ask.

“Well if we go around the table, with our extended family, it’s gonna take a long time.” Bobby said, getting everyone to chuckle. “So let’s end dinner and get cozied up just in time to Slice and Dice.”

“Never pegged you for a cuddler old man.” Ellen chuckled. Bobby and Ellen had gotten together even though William and Karen were in Heaven. Turns out, in their longer period in Heaven, and them molding with their alternate universe selves, they had moved on with new partners. William and Karen were right now sitting with their partners on the other side.

“Shut up.” Bobby grunted, getting the table to laugh once more.

“Hey wait a minute!” Dean suddenly exclaimed. “Who’s Death?”

“Well Billie and the Death before her are in Empty so we had to get a new one.” Jack informed. “I am not well acquainted but Rowena and Castiel seem to know him.”

“You both know him too.” Cas answered. “He is quite annoying too.”

“Oh Angel, shut it with the dirty talk.” Everyone turned to the new, yet familiar voice in the room.

“Crowley?!” Sam and Dean asked.

“Hello squirrel. Hello moose. Meet the new Death. Like it?” Crowley asked.

“But how?” Sam asked. “How did you escape Empty?”

“Well. When this young chap woke Cassie up in the Empty, it woke yours truly.” Crowley bowed, getting a group eye roll. “I was successful in escaping.”

“How?” This time Dean asked.

“I used to be the King of Hell darling. I know a thing or two.” Crowley smirked. “Anyways, time worked weirdly during my escape and before I knew it Hell had been occupied by my dear mother and Heaven by this Nephilim. So I occupied the other position available. Death.”

“Again how? Aren’t reapers supposed to be death.” Sam asked.

“A thing or two? King of Hell?” Crowley asked tapping his head to show his genius. “Anyway, got to go. Catch up with ya lads later.” Crowley said and vanished.

“That used to be the King of Hell?” Jimmy asked. “No wonder you found him annoying Cassie.” Jimmy snickered.

Cas frowned in confusion before realizing, “Shut up Jimbo!” He hissed.

“What is going on?” Dean asked just as Amelia asked Jimmy. Jimmy whispered to which Amelia answered with “I saw it too.”

“What did you see?” Dean asked.

“Not of import.” Cas said, shoving the Turkey and glaring at the whole table who were now curious.

“Jealousy!” Jimmy coughed clearly getting Amelia to laugh and others to frown in confusion before they understood.

“Got it Amigo.” Ash finger gunned Jimmy while Pamela shook her head as she laughed.

“What?!” Dean asked. “What is going on?!”

“Did you see it worked the other way too?” Benny said, getting the table to roar in laughter and realization.

“What?” Cas asked this time and all the table looked at Dean who flushed under scrutiny.

“Nothing to do with the fact that the new Death has the hots for you two and you both are possessive sons of bitches.” Pamela shrugged, getting the table to snicker.

“He likes me too?” Both Dean and Cas said then looked at each other.

“Yeah he does.” Eileen smiled. 

“You don’t see the way his eyes ravished you two when he talks like we do.” Jessica answered, getting her husband Brad to laugh.

“Enough talking about how Crowley wants to bang my brothers.” Sam grimaced getting the table to laugh.

“Brothers?” Cas asked.

“Yeah Cas. You are my brother too.” Sam answered smiling. “Now let’s finish this dinner and get the grumpy man to cuddle with his lady.” Sam said getting Bobby to grunt and the table to laugh.

Life in Heaven was really nice, with new additions everyday. Dean, Sam’s son, and his wife joined them later, and so did Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, Kaia, and so on. It was really jovial and everyone loved being in Heaven, remembering one thing.

Family didn’t end in blood.


End file.
